


Freak Out

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [13]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Yoshida Satoshi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which there is something wrong with Mr Yoshida, and Coach Komori is the only one who understands.[Prompt 13 – Freak out]





	Freak Out

There is something wrong with Mr Yoshida. Gion notices this as the teacher walks slightly behind the rest of the group at the training camp, his shoulders hunched and his hands wringing. He looks tense, and Gion doesn’t understand.

“Hey Tree-Trunk?” Gion says, jogging to catch up with Iwashimizu. “Do you think Mr Yoshida is okay?”

Iwashimizu glances at Mr Yoshida. “He looks really freaked out. I hope he’s feeling okay.”

“You think we should ask?”

“Gion, no!” Iwashimizu says, grabbing his arm. “We can’t pry like that.”

Gion sighs. “I guess not.” He smiles. “I’ll ask Coach Komori to ask him instead.”

And as Iwashi hisses at him to stop, Gion runs up to their coach and says, “Coach, can I ask you something?”

Coach Komori looks down at him. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks. You see, me and Iwashimizu are concerned about Mr Yoshida.”

“I see. Well, try not to worry, Gion, and I’ll talk to him,” he says.

“Thank you!” Gion says, running back to Iwashimizu.

 

Shingo thinks about what Gion said, and a glance at Yoshida confirms that Gion is correct. Instructing Sekizan to keep everyone on track, he drops to the back of the group, matching Yoshida’s uneven stride.

“How are you?” he asks.

Yoshida looks at him. He wrings his hands faster and looks close to panic. “Okay, Coach.”

“You’re not, though,” Shingo says. He looks at the younger man, taking in his body language and stilted speech, and is reminded of someone he knows: his autistic cousin, Tenya. “Are you about to have a meltdown?”

“How do you…?” Yoshida sighs and nods.

Shingo smiles reassuringly. “Go back to the hotel. I can keep track of this lot by myself.”

Yoshida smiles weakly. “Thank you.”

 

Gion watches the teacher walk back towards the hotel, and smiles.


End file.
